


Superheroes 101

by ylvglo



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fake Textbook, Gen, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, quotes, table of content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvglo/pseuds/ylvglo
Summary: You want to be a superhero? Then you've come to the right place. You hold in your hand the only S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned superhero textbook. Here you will find articles on the basics of being a hero - how to think and act - as well as discussions on the identity and how to work with others, all written by people with experience in the business (Including S.H.I.E.L.D.'s very own Nick Fury). Being a superhero is not easy, but if you think you have what it takes, there is only one thing left to say:Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, we hope you survive the experience!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from watching the _Ant-Man_ and _Burrito Run_ episodes of season three last December. I wanted a superhero textbook for S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I've been working on this on and off since; re-watching the episodes and taking notes (I have like nine and a half pages in my notebook filled with quotes from this series). I tried to go for a mix of logical and funny, 'cause that's how I think Peter would approach writing a book like this.

#  Superheroes 101 

_By Peter B. Parker and guests._

_Guest authors: Samuel Alexander, Ava Ayala, William Baker, Robert B. Banner, Clinton F. Barton, Luke Cage, Eitri, Nicholas J. Fury Jr., Groot, James Howlet, Scott E. H. Lang, Stanley M. Lieber, Jessie Prescott, Daniel T. Rand-K’ai, Ben Reilly, Steven G. Rogers, and Anthony E. Stark_

 

 

##  Table of Content

 

 **With Great Power** an introduction by Peter B. Parker

 

### Chapter 1: The Responsibility

  * **We Can Protect Ourselves, They Can’t** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Collateral Damage: The Fastest Way to Make the Public Hate You** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **Being a Hero Means Standing Up No Matter How Impossible the Odds** by Peter B. Parker
  * **You're Only As Good As Your Word** by Luke Cage
  * **Our Job Is To Help Whenever We Can** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Some of Us Have to Learn the Hard Way** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **When Are You Ever Going to Need to Know This Stuff? A Lesson In Paying Attention** by Peter B. Parker



 

### Chapter 2: The Mindset

  * **When Life Gives You Batroc, Make French Fries** by Peter B. Parker
  * **You Can't Control How People See You, You Can Only Control the Things You Do** by Robert B. Banner
  * **Losing an Illusion Makes You Wiser Than Finding a Truth** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Focus On the Task Ahead** by Ava Ayala
  * **You'll Never Get Anywhere Focusing on What You Didn’t Accomplish** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **You Can't Save Everyone, But You Can't Stop Trying** by Stanley M. Lieber
  * **There Is Always Another Day** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Use Your Brain, Listen to Your Gut, and Follow Your Heart** by Anthony E. Stark
  * **Be the Change You Want, Be the Change** by Luke Cage
  * **Being a Hero Is About Setting an Example** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **Your Worst Enemy Cannot Harm You As Much As Your Own Unguarded Thoughts** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Your Friends and Your Life: Don’t Take Them For Granted** by James Howlet
  * **Paranoia: Your Worst Enemy** by Peter B. Parker



### Chapter 3: The Fighting

  * **Learn From Your Mistakes: A Lesson In the Not Always So Obvious** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Turn Your Shortcomings Into Strengths** by Eitri
  * **Think of Your Powers For What They Are, a Tool In Your Toolbox** by Steven G. Rogers
  * **Size Is Relative** by Scott E. H. Lang
  * **Use Your Opponents Against Each Other** by Clinton F. Barton
  * **Adapt and Overcome** by Peter B. Parker
  * **You Get Up and You Keep on Fighting** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **Picking the Right Moment and Making Your Own Opportunities** by Samuel Alexander and Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Every Adversary Has a Weak Spot, You Find It, You Exploit It** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **If All Else Fail: Food Fight! - Using Your Environment to Your Advantage** by Peter B. Parker



 

### Chapter 4: The Teamwork

  * **It's a Little Thing I Call "Working Together"** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Nobody Ever Did It Alone** by Stanley M. Lieber
  * **Teams Are Forged, Not Forced** by Peter B. Parker
  * **The Importance of Trust, Honesty, and All That Touchy Feely** **Stuff** by Luke Cage
  * **Communication: You Need It** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Stand Together, or Fall Alone** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Good or Bad, We're in This Together** by Luke Cage
  * **We Put Our Minds Together, There Is Nothing We Can't Do** by Peter B. Parker



                         

### Chapter 5: The Identity

  * **There Is a Reason Most Superheroes Have Secret Identities** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Secret or Public: A Discussion** by Peter B. Parker and Anthony E. Stark
  * **A Mask Doesn't Make You a Hero, It's the Guy Beneath** **It** by Robert B. Banner
  * **The Code of Silence** by Luke Cage



 

### Chapter 6: The Leader

  * **Your Words Are Weapons, Use Them Wisely** by Peter B. Parker
  * **A Man Cannot Lead Before He Has Found Himself** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Assess the Situation, Delegate Orders, And Keep a Cool Head** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Trust Is Something You Got To Earn** by William Baker
  * **Bringing Out the Great Potential In People** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Being a Leader Isn't About Being Perfect, It's About Never Giving Up** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **Know the Fight** by Steven G. Rogers
  * **Tactical Retreat: Better Than Being Obliterated** by Peter B. Parker



 

### Chapter 7: Further Reading

  * **He Who Angers You, Conquers You** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Be the Best Hero You Can Be** by Ava Ayala
  * **Words You’ll Regret: Looks Like We Were Worried For Nothing** by Peter B. Parker
  * **I am Groot** by Groot
  * **There Are Many Parts Between the Mind and the Mouth** by Daniel T. Rand-K’ai
  * **Where Exactly _Is_ My Jetpack? ** By Peter B. Parker
  * **Know Your Strengths and When to Use Them** by Luke Cage
  * **This Ain't My First Rodeo** by Nicholas J. Fury Jr.
  * **Stay in School, Learn Latvarian, and Save the World** by Peter B. Parker
  * **Not All Heroes Are Supers** by Jessie Prescott
  * **Being a Real Hero Isn’t About Having the Best Gadgets** by Anthony E. Stark
  * **The Monster Within: If It Can Control You, You Can Control It** by Peter B. Parker



 

 **Keep Being Heroes** afterword by Ben Reilly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had as fun reading through this as I had making it! A lot off quotes didn't make the cut unfortunately (like I said nine and a half pages), but I might do something with them in the future. If you're curious about their names I mainly used their Earth 616 names, it was more fun that way (I was seriously considering using Groot's title His Divine Majesty King Groot the 23rd, Monarch of Planet X, custodian of the branch worlds, ruler of all the shades for this, but it's just a tiny bit too long). I'd love to hear what you guys think, and if you have any questions please ask.


End file.
